Seriously Guys? More Rules?
by skiddliebop
Summary: Sequel to 101 T.T.A.A.(Things That Aren't Allowed) There are now 203 things that they cannot do. This is #'s 102-203


**This story is dedicated to the 5 people that reviewed, the 8 people that faved, and the one person who followed 101 T.T.A.A.(Things that Aren't Allowed). You all should get free passes to Disney, but unfortunately, I do not have any, but that's really how much I love you guys right now.**

**So I noticed that not all of the link was in the other one...Once again, take out the spaces, but also take out the dots in h.t.t.p. and c.o.m.**

h.t.t.p :/ /www .you tube. c.o.m. / watch?v =e9OgM1hQ7C0

**Officially Starting The Story!**

Seriously Bruce, just because Fury made me give you rules doesn't mean that you can start a bet pool for how long it's going to take Tony, Loki, Clint and Thor to break them. Stop dragging Natasha, Pepper and Steve into these things!

Over the past TWO DAYS(The first to persuade and the second to write them all down) Tony has 'persuaded' Fury to make another set of rules...

1. Tony is no longer allowed to call small missiles 'tampons'

2. Clint is not allowed to stuff feathers in the air vents

3. There shall be no making of the song 'Stark Spangled Banner'

4. If someone is sleeping, do not put them in one of the Iron Man suits, fly them somewhere, and leave them there

5. No one is allowed to sing 'If you were gay'

6. Tony and Clint are not going to pretend that they are together just to make Steve uncomfortable

7. The Avengers cannot go into different rooms and ask JARVIS questions rapid fire to try to confuse him

8. No, you are not the 'Sexy Six'

9. Nor are you the 'Stark six'

10. You are not to be called the 'Sexy and I Know It League'

11. Time machine. Really Tony?

12. No one is to tell Steve that the world is going to end in 2012(A/N I know that was last year, but it's supposed to be funny, not realistic)

13. No innuendos Tony!

14. If there are ever any children, no Iron Man, Captain America, Hulk, or Thor onesies(Sp?baby clothing)

15. -Youuuu just got Loki'd! You just got Loooki'd! -Loki, I have been told that if you sing that again, Fury is going to personally kill you.

16. Never give Red Bull to Tony, Thor, or Clint

17. Don't give them Monster(Energy drink) either(Some of the SHIELD agents still aren't conscious)

18. No one is to hide the coffee beans(or the coffee maker)

19. Caramelldansen. Never again. Too many people almost died.(look up the dance on you tube)

20. Don't tell Tony that he should challenge Steve to a drinking game

21. No more spitball contests(50 points if you hit Fury's eye patch!)

22. Or paper air plane contests

23. Don't give any of them paper clips in large amounts(They built a life-sized QuinJet that actually flew)

24. No making Thunderstorms just because you feel like it, Thor

25. The living room is not to be an ice skating rink, Loki

26. Don't tell Thor that Legolas is Clint's great-great-greatgrandfather

27. Do not knock out Clint to give him a Lord of the Rings Elf makeover

28. Don't tell Phil 'Tony shredded your Captain America trading cards'(We have yet to find Tony...)

29. Don't take Thor and Clint to Target...Guess what happened to the 'Target'

30. No more forcing people into what they would wear if they were the opposite gender

31. No threatening Loki with slash fanfiction

32. Pants are not optional(unless you are in your own bedroom)

33. If someone is drunk/hungover you are not to prank them(when they are finally sober, don't tell them they got married in Las Vegas and show them the ring you put on their finger)

34. No active ping pong(5points for the wall, 10 for the ceiling, 50 if you hit some idiot who was walking past, 100 if if gets stuck in the chandelier, -75 if it hits the ping pong table, take as many hits as you need per side(There's a reason this game is played in the garage, you take up the entire room, with the floor as the table(it's fun, I play it all the time, OH! and 200 if you get stuck on top of the door)

35. No strip ping pong(how'd they come up with that?)

36. No showing Steve M rated things

37. Do not paint Thor's hammer so it looks like it has thunderclouds with little lightning bolts on it

38. No one has permission to dive off the Helicarrier so they can go swiming

39. No giving each other theme songs(Bruce-Bill Nye, Tony-Everybody loves me(according to him), Clint-Bird is the word, etc.)

40. No prank wars(they last FOREVER)

41. Don't use 'blew up', 'blown up', 'awesome', 'explosion', 'EPIC!', and/or 'bomb' in the same sentence

42. Don't started smiling innocently after th-*BOOM*!

43. *Is singed*Don't smile innocently before it either, Tony(I found him, Phil!Oh, wait, he's gone again, never mind)

44. Do not use weapons if they aren't needed

45. Clint, do not persuade the new recruits to have a Nerf gun war: them vs. you and Natasha

46. Tony is not to bring in a child that looks somewhat like him and tell everyone the child is his

47. Fury's room is to remain My Little Pony free

48. Which includes no sparkles/glitter, pink, or purple

49. The Hulk is not a pokemon...So stop throwing poke balls at him, Maria(Hill)

50. No spongebob. EVER.

51. No dodgeball(Steve and Thor always win(Bruce isn't allowed to play)

52. No laser tag in any of the Stark Towers

53. No laser tag in the Helicarrier

54. No playing laser tag with the Iron Man suits

55. I take that back, no laser tag at all

56. Elphaba and Loki's fates are not connected

57. Guys, leave Loki's hat alone

58. Pepper is not to help Tony hide from Phil

59. No one is to bring up that Peggy and Natasha sometimes look similar(A/N I don't know, they do to me)

60. No one is to teach the people of Asgard Laser Tag, Paint Ball, or how to use Nurf Guns

61. No kissing each other

62. No kissing anyone else

63. No females that only Tony knows are allowed in the house

64. No painting all of the Iron Man pink while Tony isn't there(I suggested he's hiding in the air vents, but Clint couldn't find him)

65. No playing Hide-n-Seek in the air vents, guys

66. There shall be no children in the near future(We don't need mini-Tony's all over the place)

67. JARVIS shall not be helping Tony hide either(JARVIS...)

68. No, Clint, we can't make an Avengers movie

69...We've been over this # already...NEXT!

70. Tony cannot make JARVIS take massages and give them to others without JARVIS telling us where Tony is(Understood?)

71. But to answer the message Tony sent...No, we are not going to make an Iron Man movie, much less three

72. The Avatar is not secretly a Frostgiant

73. No body is to sing Lips of an Angel

74. Thor, Steve, stop it! What did Bruce say earlier about wrestling matches?!

75. Stop stealing each others food...

76. NO FOODFIGHTS!

77. No, there is not a secret magical society, so stop wandering around New York trying to find the magical...entryway

78. There shall be no going to London to find Diagon Ally, either

79. Don't put post-it notes on the furniture to claim it as 'yours'

80. Don't wear post-it notes as clothes(they fall off)

81. Playing strip hang-man is a no-no

82. Don't give Bruce and Thor pure expresso

83. We had another incident with an 'America' cosplayer...Will someone tell us what it's from?!(Leave a review if you know what I'm talking about, I'm starting THOSE next)

84. No, Clint, we are not getting Tony a Lion(s) for his Birthday

85. Or a Tiger(s)

86. Or a Bear(s)

87. Oh my, Steve got a reference(If you don't get the reference...)

88. Can't pretend to be a ninja

89. None shall pretend to be pirates either...

90. Hold on, JARVIS just gave us a message from Tony...'He Don't Hafta Pretend'(Quick! someone track his phone!)

91. Pirate101...Tony and Clint aren't allowed to play it

92. MY GOSH GUYS, we aren't going to wander around Scotland to find Hogwarts

93. We aren't going to try to find this 'Camp Half Blood' so we can leave Thor and Loki there

94. Don't declare a 'walk around naked' day

95. There is no such thing as 'Transgender Thursday'(It insults some people)

96. No more Twilight(To many insults were said)

97. C'mon guys, no more quoting Sherlock Holmes

98. Or Doctor Who(It's Canadia!Wait, Who?)

99. Or Scooby Doo

100. No blasting Taylor Swift, TONY.

101. No, Siriusly, stop it with the Salt and PEPPER jokes, it's not complimenting

102! No one is EVER going to tell Phil that Tony didn't shred his Captain America cards...Clint did.

**~THE END!~**

**This took me... about... 6 hours. 6 HOURS STRAIGHT. My head hurts. I ran out at...4D somthin'...and I still made it to 101 again. I MADE IT TO 102. I MAKE MYSELF PROUD.  
**

**I *might* make another Avengers one, but I'm going to start with the 'America' and 'Canadia' references soon. No really, if you get the reference, you can help me with them.  
**

**I'm sorry! Phil and Maria don't really have any...Besides killing Tony...**

**I Shall Now Steal the STAPLES...thingy...(I have '~Safelight repair, Safelight replace~' stuck in my head, don't judge me)**

**REVIEW! THAT WAS EASY!**


End file.
